Cecil Harvey (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Cecil Don't push yourself! So, are you prepared for this? Neutral We are both courageous! I can't lose either! My honor's on the line! Opponent level >10 higher than Cecil My courage drives me on! Valor, empower me! Cecil has low health I... can still fight! It's not over till I fall! Opponent has low health To victory! I can't lose! Other Let's make this a fair fight! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I can't lose yet! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Everything's on the line... — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle It's an honor to fight you! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Your resolve is inspiring. — Warrior of Light Is the fight truly all there is? — Garland So be it, if this will help realize your dream. — Firion A soul cannot be tamed! — The Emperor I will face you as a fellow knight! — Onion Knight Light and darkness are my strength. — Cloud of Darkness I will overcome myself! — Cecil I won't hold back against you, Kain! — Kain There is no way I can lose! — Golbez I wish you'd show me your moves... — Bartz I will overcome the Void! — Exdeath Malice? No, this feeling is... — Gilgamesh Have courage, for your sake. — Terra People fight because they are lost... — Kefka First, trust in yourself. — Cloud Don't overexert yourself! — Tifa Right your misdeeds! — Sephiroth You should rely on your allies more. — Squall Now's the time to fight seriously. — Laguna The past does not bind you! — Ultimecia This duel should be enjoyable. — Zidane Your eloquence is misplaced. — Kuja You're an easy fellow to read. — Tidus I pray you use your power for good. — Yuna You're also pretty straightforward, aren't you? — Jecht You're pretty amazing for your size. — Shantotto Do you need something to eat? — Prishe Travelling the skies is no easy task. — Vaan Your mission isn't everything! — Gabranth That name suits you well. — Lightning You may be the one to pity the most. — Chaos I will not let the light or darkness sink into discord! — Feral Chaos It is an honor and a shame... — Cosmos Darkness, give me strength! — Cosmos Warriors Light, give me strength! — Chaos Warriors Battle Forgive me. — when using Valiant Blow Target! — when using Shadow Lance Darkness be with me! — when using Dark Cannon Halt! — when using Gravity Ball or Paladin Arts Guide me! — when using Slash or Dark Step Go. — when using Lightning Rise To the sky! Fleeting blade! — when using Radiant Wings Moon transfix you! — when using Searchlight Darkness! — when missing with Soul Eater Darkness! Drink of anguish! — when using Soul Eater Burn! — when using Dark Flame Dark Wave! — when using Shadow Bringer Beneath the light...comes judgment! — when using Saint's Fall Cleansing light! — when using Paladin Force Illuminate! — when using Luminous Shard Darkness! — when using an HP attack during Chase as a Dark Knight Beneath the light! — when using an HP attack during Chase as a Paladin I know my course! — when activating EX Mode This will seal it! The moon leads me! — when EX Burst begins Forgive me... Darkness be with me! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Light and darkness cast aloft! — when EX Burst is performed perfectly I won't lose! — when activating EX Revenge You alright? — when called as an Assist Victory May the moon light your path. — Neutral I have to focus. — Neutral I might've been lucky this time. — Finish with low HP I'm... still standing! — Finish with low HP It seems I've gotten stronger! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was a good fight! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I... am pained as well. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I will pray for you, at the least. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Kindness is not my weakness. What am I lacking? My journey had just begun... Was I too presumptious? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Deplorable... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I'm overmatched! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Sorry, everyone... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes